straight tequila night
by cerenity
Summary: okay its my first fic ive ever posted on here. its a sweet song fic based on a song by John Anderson called straight tequila night. its very harmless, just the setting happens to be in a bar. R&R please!


title: straight tequila night  
song: straight tequila night  
singer: John Anderson  
rating: pg. its harmless  
disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. the people and song are owned by their respectful owners  
distribution: ya want it? ask. I'll say yes.........maybe   
  
AUTHORS NOTE: IN THIS FIC, I WANT YOU TO PRETEND THAT MATT AND JEFF ARE NOT BROTHERS AND HAVE NEVER MET. LOL. DONT WORRY, THIS IS THE ONLY FIC ILL MAKE YOU PRETEND IN. LOL

~*~*~*if you really want to know, she comes here a lot  
she just loves to hear music and dance  
k13 is her favorite song  
if you play it, you might have a chance  
tonight she's only sippin white wine  
she's friendly and fun lovin most of the time  
  
but don't ask her on a straight tequila night  
shell start thinkin about him, then she's ready to fight  
blames her broken heart on every man in sight  
on a straight tequila night*~*~*~  
  
"Hey bartender!" the dark haired man called out. "Can I get a beer please?" he asked politely when the multi colored bartender came over.  
  
"Sure." the bartender said. "That'd be 3.50." he said handing the man the bottle. "Thanks." he said collecting his 3.50. "I've never seen you around here. You new?"  
  
"Yeah, just moved to this town last week. I've been at my house all week fixin it up and figured I could use a drink."  
  
"Well, you've come to the right place." the bartender laughed.  
  
"I see." said the man. "This is a nice place."  
  
"Thank you. It took me forever to come up with the money, but I got it, and so now this place has been goin for two years now." he smiled.  
  
"Cool." said the man. "My names Matt." he said extending his hand.  
  
"Jeff." said the bartender. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Right back at you."  
  
"Hey Jeff." said a female voice from behind Matt. He turned around and was met by the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.  
  
"Hey Amy. The usual?"  
  
"Yep!" she smiled walking down to the very end of the bar and and sitting at the corner, while Jeff walked down there and handed her, her drink.  
  
"Who's that?" Matt asked as soon Jeff came back to his end.  
  
"Oh that's Amy. She's one of my regulars. Real  fun-lovin and crazy, most of the time."  
  
"What do you mean, most of the time." Matt asked intrigued  
  
"Well you seem she hasn't had the best of luck in the love department. She'll meet a guy that's all nice and stuff, but then later on, he'll burn her and break her heart even more."  
  
~*~*~*here's a glass of Chablis, some quarters and change  
maybe you can turn her love life around  
then she wont need the salt or the lime anymore.  
to shoot that old memory down  
just remember her hearts on the mend  
if you ever come back to see her again  
  
don't ask her on a straight tequila night  
shell start thinkin about him, then she's ready to fight  
blames her broken heart on ever man in sight  
on a straight tequila night*~*~*~  
  
"Well what do you do, when she's like that?" asked Matt  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Cause she does everything herself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you see what she's drinking?"  
  
"Yeah, white wine." said Matt  
  
"Exactly, gets that every time, except when her heart gets broken. She does what we bartenders call, a Tequila Sunrise."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That's where you drink tequila all night long till the sun comes up."   
  
"And she can handel that?" asked Matt surprised.  
  
"Oh yeah. She'll come in around 9:00 and leave about 6:30, just drinkin tequila all night long.  
  
"You're open that late?"  
  
"No. I close at 3:00, but for her I stay open till 7:00 . Which isn't always a good thing. It seems like when she's having a tequila night all the jerks come in and hit on her. But they end up leaving in an ambulance." Jeff joked  
  
"You beat them up?"  
  
"No. She does."  
  
"Wow." said Matt.  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, like Amy, I too have been burned a lot. That's why I moved out here, to start over." said Matt finishing up his beer.  
  
"You know, Amy is also single at the moment." hinted Jeff.  
  
"No, I couldn't I don't even know her." said Matt  
  
"Then get to know her. Here, take this. A glass of chablis and some quarters. Go put K13 on the juke box and ask her to dance." said Jeff giving Matt some quarters and wine.  
  
~*~*~*dont ask her on a straight tequila night  
shell start thinkin about him, then she's ready to fight  
blames her broken heart on ever man in sight  
on a straight tequila night  
  
don't ask her on a straight tequila night  
shell start thinkin about him, then she's ready to fight  
blames her broken heart on ever man in sight  
on a straight tequila night*~*~*~  
  
Matt reluquently walked over to the juke box and put on her favorite song. He wasn't so sure about this. He had had bad luck before with woman and she has bad luck with men, so what if they double that bad luck? But what would happen if things worked out perfectly. Matt then proceeded to walk over to Amy. "Hi, I'm Matt."  
  
"Hi, I'm Amy." she said.  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
"Eh......what the hell." she said getting up and dancing wit him.  
  
"Awwwwww" said Jeff as he watched the two of them dance. Jeff had a strong feeling that he wasn't going to be staying open till 7 in the morning for tequila sunrises anymore. They were perfect for each other.  
  
~*~*~*don't ask her on a straight tequila night  
shell start thinkin about him, then she's ready to fight  
blames her broken heart on ever man in sight  
on a straight tequila night*~*~*

the end!


End file.
